Besarte es un Arte: Una historia de Amor
by Camila Sabato
Summary: Ron y Hermione estan de luna de miel. Ron es escritor, al tiempo que los dos resuelven problemas y se ven envueltos en todaclase de lios el cuenta como ellos terminaron juntos
1. Fue un 24 de diciembre

Besarte es un arte  
Una historia de amor  
  
Capitulo uno: Fue un 24 de diciembre  
  
( N/A: Este es un fict mezclado entre el presente y el pasado. Se supone que Ron relata la historia. Lo que esta en Comic Sans es lo que escribe y lo que esta en Times new Roman es lo que esta sucediendo en ese mismo momento)  
  
Y todo fue gracias a los celos, ¿ puedes creerlo?. Todo, mi vida desde la mas infinita alegria comenzo solo con unos celos, el darme cuenta que existias como mujer, el darme cuenta de que queria que fueras mia.  
Y como feliz que soy ahora, eres lo que alegra mi vida, mi mayor logro y accidente, por eso te cuento mi historia, mi historia de amor, lo que ahora hace que mis dias sean felices, la decision que cambio mi vida para siempre...  
  
_ ¿ Que haces todavia despierto, amor?_ Pregunto una mujer de pelo castaño ondulado y ojos miel, acostandose en su cama con un te de tilo en su mano y espiando sobre el hombro de un hombre que tenia una lapicera y un cuadernillo en su mano.  
  
_ Escribiendo  
  
_¡ Otra vez con uno de tus libros!, ¿ ni siquiera puedes tomarte un descanso de escribir en nuestra segunda luna de miel?. No es que me queje, amor, me encanta que escribas, pero...  
  
_ Es por eso que estoy escrbiendo esto, Hermione, por nuestra luna de miel  
  
_ ¿ En serio?, ¿ y que escribes?  
  
_ Nuestra historia...  
  
_ Ohh, Ronnie_ Dijo Hermione, mirandolo con ternura y uniendo sus labios suavemente  
  
_ ¿Sabes?, ya no me molesta que me digas asi...  
  
_ Ronnie, Ronnie, Ronnie...  
  
_ Basta, ya me estoy enfadando. Me pudre que me digas asi, Mione_ Dijo resaltando las ultimas palabras  
  
_ Odio que me digas asi. En Hogwarts me molestaban con ese nombre_ Dijo Hermione mirandolo con odio y subiendose sobre el para hacerle cosquillas  
  
_ Basta, basta Hermione ...ja, ja... auch!... jajaja_ Decia Ron destornillanose de la risa y tratando de sacarsela de encima  
  
Ron giro sobre si, haciendo que Hermione se sonrojara vorazmente. Hacia años que estaban casados y siempre hacia lo mismo, nunca se acostumbraria...  
  
_ Me encanta cuando te sonrojas_ Dijo Ron acariciandole el pelo a Hermione, todavia sobre ella, olvidando las malditas cosquillas. Ella aun se sonrojo mas.  
  
_ Todavia no le veo la gracia a que siempre intentes que me sonroje_ Dijo Hermione media enfadada_ Desde que tenemos dieciseis años lo haces...  
  
_ Es que ya han pasado nueve años de eso y te sigues sonrojando. Y me encanta cuando lo haces, te ves tan bonita..._ Dijo Ron pasando de su cara a su cuello y besandolo  
  
Ron tomo la cintura de Hermione por debajo de las sabanas y lo acerco a el, enrredando las piernas de ella con las de el y haciendo que Hermione soltara una risita, como siempre que Ron hacia eso... Habian pasado tanto tiempo juntos que ya veian natural esas cosas... Se conocian tanto...  
Hermione beso a Ron apasionadamente en los labios, pero en cuanto Ron paso sus manos por debajo de su camison e intento quitarselo, ella se resistio  
  
_ ¿Qué sucede?_ Pregunto Ron preocupado  
  
_ Que, lo siento Ronnie, pero acabamos de llegar y realmente estoy cansada. Ademas tengo que repasar mis apuntes de la evaluacion del ministerio para entrar en el Departamento de la Artimancia General  
  
_ Pero si ya diste ese examen  
  
_ Si, pero quiero ver si conteste bien la pregunta cinco, estoy muy preocuapada por ello, creo que me falto poner un dato de la Revol...  
  
_ Si, no empiezes de nuevo, lo se, ya te conosco... pero es NUESTRA luna de miel, ¿ no puedes dejarlo para otro momento  
  
_Lo siento, Ron, pero ademas estoy muy cansada...  
  
_Por favor _ Insistio Ron poniendo la carita de bebe que seguia derritiendo a Hermione  
  
_ Ohh, Ron... promento que mañana si ...  
  
_ ¿ Es una promesa? _ Si  
  
_ Bueno, esta bien_ Acepto Ron, dandole un suave beso en los labios y acostandose a su lado_ Igual queria seguir nuestra historia  
  
_ ¿ No estaras escribiendo cada intimidad mia ahí, no?, por que te conosco muy bien para saber que luego lo publicaras y...¡ Piensa en nuestros hijos!, leyendo eso...  
  
_ Calla Hermione, me haces acordar mucho a mi madre con ese tono...  
  
_ Ahh, ¿si?, mira que mañana tendre que hablar con ella, Roncito y puede que se me escape un poco de la conversacion con lo que acabas de decir..._ Dijo Hermione en un tono jugueton  
  
_ Te quiero mucho Hermione_ Dijo Ron, mirandola con mucho cariño y sin prestarle atencion a lo que su mujer acababa de decir  
  
_ Yo tambien te quiero mucho, Ron_ Dijo esta conmovida y lanzandose a los brazos de su esposo, besandolo sin control  
  
_ Hermione, mi mayor logro fue el conocerte_ Dijo Ron una vez que se separaron_ No se que haria sin ti... te quiero tanto  
  
Hermione comenzo a emocionarse hasta abrazar a Ron y este mirarla con mas cariño  
  
_Esta luna de miel sera mucho mejor que la primera, eso sera seguro _ Dijo Hermione provocando risas entre los dos. Los dos recordaban la primera... Fue un desastre.  
  
_ Seguire con mi historia_ Dijo Ron, undiendose en su cuadernillo de nuevo cuando paro de reirse.  
  
_ Si, yo revisare eso y dormire, el viaje me dejo muerta...  
  
_A mi tambien, pero es que no puedo parar de escribir una vez que empiezo  
  
_ Si, te conozco, con un escritor me tenia que casar...  
  
_ Callate_ Dijo Ron soltando una risita  
  
Ahora, al referirse a mi historia, ¿ por donde comenzar?, ¿ por donde comenzar una historia que hoy en día sigue, un historia que fue lo que ahora hace que no me arrepienta de haber vivido... Mi historia , mi logro mayor.  
  
Como comente antes, todo comenzo por los celos, fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que mi chica, Hermione, era la mujer queria que fuera parte de mi vida.  
  
Todo comenzo ese 24 de Diciembre, once años atrás, cuando yo solo tenia catorce años...  
  
(N/A: COMO ESTA HISTORIA LA CONOCEN NO LA VOY A HACER MUY DETALLADA. LAS OTRAS SI, LO UNICO QUE VOY A EXPLICAR MUY BIEN ACA VAN A SER LO QUE SENTIA RON)  
  
Era una costumbre en Hogwarts, el colegio de magia y hechizeria hacer un baile para esta fecha, aunque pocos años lo hicieron. Como costumbre, habia que llevar pareja para el baile, para mi eso fue un gran problema.  
  
_ Sera mejor que te apures o solo van a quedar las mas feas_ Decia mi hermano mayor Fred  
  
Y es que todavia no me daba cuenta de con quien queria ir, no me daba cuenta de que la chica con la que queria ir era la que tenia en frente, mi mejor amiga, Hermione.  
  
Y fue muy tarde cuando me di cuenta...  
  
Fue una tarde lluviosa, despues de hacer totalmente el ridiculo invitando a una veela ( si, rianse, pero seguro que ustedes hubiesen hecho lo mismo) cuando cai en cuenta, cai en cuenta de que mi mejor amiga, Hermione... Era una chica,  
  
_ Que observador_ Dijo ella acidamente cuando se lo hice notar  
  
_ Pero puedes ir con uno de nosotros_ Dije tratando de no parecer demasiado desesperado. Pero mi mundo cayo al enterarme de que ya tenia pareja y no era menos que... ¡Victor Krum!, un famosisimo jugador de Quiddiuch.  
  
Todavia no puedo saber que fue lo que senti esa noche. La anoche en la que vi a Hermione con ese hombre y mas bonita que nunca. No le saque los ojos de encima. Estaba a punto de estallar y lo peor era que no sabia porque sentia eso...  
Y ya en la cama, ya tranquilo, ya en silencio, cai en cuenta de que odiaba a Krum... Pero que solo lo odiaba porque estaba con Hermione y eso me hacia sentir rabia, angustia, deprecion pero sobre todo... CELOS. Y , si, desde ese momento lo supe... Me gustaba Hermione, me gustaba mi mejor amiga...  
  
... Fue un 24 de diciembre.  
  
****************** Fin del primer cap.**********************  
  
N/A: SE ENTIENDE???,TENGO MIEDO QUE EN TODA LA CONFUCION DE PRESENTE PASADO NO SE ENTIENDA UN POMO, PERO SE LOS RESUMO: HERMIONE Y RON ESTAN CASADOS ( NO PUEDO CREERLO!!!, DE VERAS??), RON ES ESCRITOR ( SE LO IMAGINAN COMO ESCRITOR???, YO NO, PERO ES QUE SOLO ASI PODRIAMOS CONTAR LA HISTORIA) Y LOS DOS ESTAN EN SU SEGUNDA LUNA DE MIEL. RON AL SER ESCRITOR, CUENTA LA HISTORIA DE AMOR ENTRE HERMIONE Y EL EN EL CUADERNILLO QUE LLEVA SIEMPRE.  
  
EL PRIMER CAP. APESTA, LO SE , ES ABURRIDO PORQUE CONOSEN LA HISTORIA DE ESE BAILE. PERO A MEDIDA QUE VAYAN PSANDO LOS CAP, EL AMOR AUMENTARA Y SE VOLVERA MAS INTERESANTE, ¿ OKY?. DIGANME QUE LES PARECE EN MI LIBRO DE VISITAS!!!, HACEN QUE ME SIENTA MEJOR!!!  
  
LE DEDICO ESTE CAP. A DANYLIZ QUE CON SU FICT " FUE EN UN BAILE DE NAVIDAD", ME DIO MAS O MENOS LA IDEA.  
  
THANKS!!!! CMI WEASLEY  
  
PD: LEAN MIS DEMAS FICTS!!!! LOS DE JESSICA WEASLEY Y LOS DE SNAPE´S MYSTIC ANGEL . 


	2. Atrapados en un micro por un chofer loco

Besarte es un Arte:  
  
Una historia de amor  
  
Capitulo dos: Atrapados por un chofer loco  
  
Ron esa mañana desperto de muy buen humor. No habia señales de Hermione, ¿dónde se habra metido?_ Se pregunto Ron, suponiendo que Hermione seguro que estaba investigando la historia del hotel que habian elegido, si, siempre hacia lo mismo...  
  
Se levano y se vistio, una pequña nota aparecio en su mesita de luz: " Ronnie( jeje): Estoy en una visita guiada por el hotel, cerca del mediodia volvere, ¡No creeras lo facinante que es la historia donde nos rentamos!"  
  
_ Como te conosco_ Dijo Ron, sacando el cuadernillo para seguir con la historia.  
  
" Y asi los dias pasaban y yo hacia lo posible porque ella no notara, pero claro, a medida que pasaba el tiempo mas me enamoraba de ella, y se hacia inevitable el no demostrar nada...  
  
_Hermione, no quiero que vayas a pasear con el en Hogsmade_ Decia, despues de que un chico, Dean Thomas, un compañero del colegio , la habia invitado a pasear por Hogmade, algo asi como una cita.  
  
_ Ron_Decia ella, furiosa_ ¿A ti que mas te da si yo salgo o no con Dean?, yo hago lo que quiero...  
  
_Pero eres mi amiga, Hermione, me preocupo por ti, y podria pasarte algo...  
  
_Ron, no tienes que preocuparte por mi, se me cuidar sola  
  
_No, asi como vayas con Dean, yo le parto la cara a ese idiota  
  
_¿Idiota?, Ron, es tu amigo_ Dijo ella incredula  
  
_Ya no  
  
_Ire a decirle a Dean que ire con el _ Dijo ella saliendo de la sala comun. Rio y grito, sacandome la lengua_ Y puede que deje que me bese...  
  
Y se fue corriendo, mientras que me carcomia el hecho de que no fuera conmigo a Hogsmade, insultando a Dean, y pensando si realmente Dean besaria a Hermione.  
Nadie sabia el hecho de que me gustara Hermione, nadie. Lo habia guardado ya un año y medio, pero ya se notaba, se notaba tanto que la amaba...  
  
_ ¿Ron?_ Dijo mi mejor amigo, Harry Potter, a mi oido, sorprendiendome  
  
_ ¿Qué quieres?_ Respondi de mal humor  
  
_No me puedes mentir mas, no a mi _ Dijo Harry, con una risita en los labios  
  
_No se de que hablas, Potter, asi que especifica o largate  
  
_Uyy!!, que humor. ¿No lo tendras porque Dean te esta quitando tu noviecita, no?  
  
_ Yo no estoy enfadado por eso, ¿qué mas me da?, es su vida...  
  
_Si te da porque a ti te gusta Hemione, se te nota en la cara  
  
_Mentira, ¿como me va a gustar mi mejor amiga?_ Menti, haciendome el disimulado  
  
_ No me mientas, soy tu mejor amigo, te conosco, eres como un hermano para mi...Puedes contarme  
  
Ron lo penso. No tenia muchas ganas de confesar su amor a Hermione, Harry no se lo contaria, pero tendria que soportar sus burlas... pero quizas podria ayudarlo...  
  
_Esta bien_ Confese en voz bajita_ Si amo a Hermione  
  
_ ¿La amas?, yo pense que solo te gustaba...  
  
Ron nego con la cabeza, mientras que Harry empezaba a dar saltitos diciendo, "Lo sabia, lo sabia..."  
  
_Toc, toc, toc_ Se escucho desde la puerta, sacandome de mis recuerdos y soltando el lapiz y el cuaderno, fui a ver quien era.  
  
Abri la puerta y el servicio de limpieza entro, empujandome y dejando una bandeja del desayuno, con todas mis comidas favoritas. Una nota, parecida a la primera, asomaba entre las frutas: "Amor, Difruta nuestra Luna de miel, se que te ibas a internar en nuestra historia y te olvidarias de desayunar, y eso que es muy extraño en ti. Te amo, tu Hermione". Ron solo sonrio y empezo a escribir con mas entusiasmo. " Perfecta, me case con la chica mas dulce y perfecta del mundo. La amo, como la amo..." Pensaba mientras volvia a sus recuerdos, sus celos...  
  
_Ron, a Hermione le molestara que la espiemos_ Insistia Harry, los dos debajo de la capa invisible de Harry, siguiendo a una pareja que paseaba por Hogsmade, y para mi irritacion, tomados de la mano  
  
_Tan pronto como se duerma lo ahogo con la almohada _ Decia furioso a Harry por lo bajo, mientras caminaban detrás de ellos.  
  
Dean y Hermione llegaron al final del pueblo, se sentaron en un arbol y quedaron en silencio, espiados por Harry y yo.  
  
_ Hermione_ Dijo de repente Dean, volviendose a ella.  
  
_ ¿Si, Dean?  
  
_ Yo..._ Dean parecia muy rojo, yo sabia lo que iba a decir, lo sabia..._ Yo, tu me gustas  
  
Hermione se quedo en silencio y agacho su cabeza. Parecia tan triste, no queria mirar a Dean a los ojos.  
  
_Dean, yo... Yo estoy enamorada de otra persona..._ Dijo Hermione y di un salto de alegria, y Harry me codeo.  
  
_ AUCH!, Harry, eso dolio_Grite, frotandome las costillas  
  
_ ¿Escuchaste eso?_Pregunto Dean, mirando a su alrededor, pero con una sonrisita en los labios  
  
_ Si, unas voc..._ Dijo Hermione, pero no pudo terminar... Dean la estaba besando. Trate de saltar de mi tunica, pero Harry me tomo del brazo y me detuvo.  
Hermione parecia furiosa, al principio se sonrojo toda, pero despues, al tratar de empujar a Dean y que este no respondiera, salto, pegandole una cachetada  
  
_ AUCH_ Se quejo Dean, frotandose la mejilla_ ¿Por qué has hecho eso?  
  
_ Eres un cerdo, Dean, nunca pense que harias eso... Pense que eras mi amigo  
  
_¿Amigo?, solo estoy atraido por tu cuerpo... _ Dijo, poniendo una sonrisita, mientras que me resistia a pegarle una trompada a ese tipo.  
  
_Sabia que no bajarias _ Dijo una voz con un tono sensual al odio de Ron, haciendolo saltar del susto  
  
_ Hermione_ Explame con sorpresa, al darme vuelta_ Juro que pense que era una de las mucamas  
  
_ ¿ Mucamas?_ Pregunto Hermione, sorprendida  
  
_ Si, sabes que no hay mujer que se resista a esto_ Dijo, señalandose  
  
_ Si, y tan pronto como una mucama se te acerca se queda sin dientes_ Dijo Hermione, riendo, y sacando el cuadernillo de las manos de Ron  
  
_ Jo, jo!, ¿recuerdas esto?_ Pregunto con una sonrisa, mirandome a los ojos_ Ron, esto paso en quinto curso!  
  
_ Pero es una de mis grandes aventuras_ Dijo Ron, riendo. Hermione releyo el libro mas detenidamente...  
  
_ Espera un momento, ¿ME ESPIASTE, RONALD WEASLEY?_ Dijo, aparentando que estaba enojada, sacudiendo el cuadernillo  
  
_ Ehh..._ Ron balbuceo, buscando una excusa_ No, solo fue parte de mi imaginacion  
  
_Pues yo no creo que las voces que escuche ese día hubiesen sido de mi imginacion_ Dijo, recordando y riendo_ Ron, ¿ya eras tan celoso desde que tenias quince años?  
  
_ No soy celoso_ Dijo Ron, enojandose  
  
_Aceptalo, Ron, si eres celoso_ Insistio Hermione poniendo sus manos en la cintura y separandose de Ron  
  
_No, tu eres la celosa que siempre que una mujer me mira le tiras un plato de comida en la cara  
  
_Ja!_ Rio Hermione, enojandose de veras_ Me lo dice el hombre que en una ocasión, y ya estabas madurito, se peleo con un tipo porque solo me pregunto una direccion  
  
_ Es que crei que te estaba ofreciendo una cosa, NO SOY CELOSO, TU ERES CELOSA!_ Dijo furioso Ron, elevando el nivel de voz  
  
_ Que tu eres el celoso  
  
_ Que no_ Dijo Ron, levantandose y poniendose a la altura de Hermione  
  
_ Que si  
  
_Que no  
  
_Que siiiiiiiiiiii  
  
_ QUE NOOOOOOOOOO  
  
_ QUE SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Solo los dos terminaron de pelar cuando alguien golpeo la puerta y por ella entro la mucama, que, por accidente, choco con Ron. Hermione se puso toda roja y miro a la mucama con odio, y fue entonces cuando Ron rio.  
  
_ ¿ Y de que te ries tu?_ Pregunto Hermione, fulminandolo con la mirada.  
  
_Nada, nada. ¿Vamos por un refresco?, organize una salida para hoy... _ Dije, tomandola de la cintura y olvidando toda nuestra pelea. Hermione solo me miro friamente, pero luego me sonrio.  
  
_Claro que si, vamos_ Y asi salimos de la habitacion, dando al lujoso pasillo del hotel que habiamos elegido.  
  
_ Solo me pudre que pelemos siempre como niños_ Dijo, mientras que dejaba la llave al conserje de nuestro hotel, " El Royal Mayorca".  
  
_ Lo se, es que aun me gusta esa costumbre de pelear contigo_ Dijo Ron, con una sonrisita_ No puedo olvidar lo bien que pasabamos peleando cuando eramos adolesentes, ¿recuerdas?, despues de todo en una de esas peleitas por fin comprendiste que estaba enamorado de ti...  
  
_Si es cierto, no puedo creer que aun recuerdes tantas cosas..._ Dijo Hermione abrazandolo, mientras salian a un pueblo muggle  
  
_Es nuestra historia, Hermione, jamas la olvidaria_ Dijo Ron dandole un beso apacionado a Hermione en los labios. Hermione se quedo con los ojos cerrados un momento, y luego los abrio lentamente.  
  
_Todavia no puedo creer que me haya casado con un hombre tan dulce_ Dijo , mirandolo cariñosamente, y besandolo todavia mas cariñosamente. Unos pequeños muggles pasaron al lado suyo y los miraron con asco. Ron y Hermione rieron y se separaron, mientras que Ron señalaba a Hermione y movia con la boca, en mudo " Es mia, es mia", y los chiquitos reian mas fuerte mientras que Hermione lo regañaba  
  
_ Ron, son niños, no les puedes hacer esas señas, aun son pequeños...  
  
_Hermione, ni que te estuviera tocando el pecho... Solo decia que eras mi novia, no tienes que ser tan estricta  
  
_Ron, ya me quiero imaginar que educacion les daras a nuestros hijos...  
  
_ ¿Aun deseas tenerlos?_ Pregunto Ron, algo asustado  
  
_ Ron, hace cinco años que estamos casados, claro que deseo tenerlos, ¿No quieres tenerlos conmigo?  
  
_Si, claro que si, pero... Aun no se si estamos listos, se que serias la mejor madre, pero creo que necesitariamos tener un mejor trabajo _ Dijo Ron como excusa  
  
_ Ron, eres el presidente de tu departamento, no necesitamos mas dinero_ Lo reprocho Hermione_ ¿Sabes que creo?, que tienes miedo de ser padre  
  
_ ¿Yo?, ¿miedo?, nunca, valentia es mi segundo nombre_ Dijo Ron, separandose de Hermione, ofendido  
  
_ Ron, se que eres tan valiente como Harry, pero tienes que aceptar que te da miedo ser padre_ Dijo Hermione, apoyando su mano en la mejilla de Ron, y haciendo que a este el orgullo le bajara  
  
_ Si fuera tan valiente como Harry no me daria miedo tener hijos_ Acepto Ron, refiriendose a que Harry, casado con Ginny, ya habia tenido a uno, James  
  
_ Lo de Harry fue un accidente, si no lo hubieran... Ya sabes... Hecho sin el...ya sabes... La proteccion_ Decia Hermione sonrojada, siempre le costaba hablar de eso_ Probablemente ahora no tendria ningun hijo, porque no se hubiera animado  
  
_ Pues, ¿sabes que? _Dijo Ron, abrazandola pervertidamente, mientras que Hermione se sonrojaba, mirando para todos lados_ La proxima vez sacame la proteccion sin que yo me de cuenta  
  
Y con eso la solto, dejandola totalmente sonrojada, mientras que algunos, ya que Ron lo habia dicho muy fuerte, los miraban imprecionados. Hermione lo alcanzo enseguida  
  
_ Ron, ¿por qué siempre haces eso?, tratas de avergonzarme delante de todos sabiendo muy bien que ese es mi punto debil_ Dijo, interponiendose en su camino mientras que Ron reia  
  
_ Ohh, vemos Hermione, me encanta cuando te sonrojas, es... Inevitable cuando se presenta la ocasión_ Decia Ron entre risas  
  
_ Pues yo tambien te avergonzare delante de todos, recuerda mi amenaza..._ Amenazo Hermione, mientras se abrazaban otra vez y seguian caminando_ A proposito, ¿ a donde vamos?, se que no conoces el pueblo muggle...  
  
_ Si, pero me contaron que hay una feria muggle por aquí...  
  
_Odio las ferias  
  
_¿Por qué?  
  
_ Porque siempre termino vomitando_ Rio Hermione  
  
_Espero que tu venganza no sea vomitarme encima..._ Dijo Ron asustado  
  
_Puede ser, Ron, puede ser..._ Dijo poniendo una sonrisita picarona  
  
_Hmmm... Bueno, mejor tomemos el autobus  
  
_ ¿El autobus?, Ron, nunca viajaste en los transportes muggles ni sabes como funciona un autobus  
  
_Si lo se, ¿es igual al autobus noctangulo, cierto?, nada mas que los muggles no sacan la varita, sino que lo paran con la mano  
  
_Si, algo asi, en realidad no lo recuerdo, no me subo a nn autobus muggle desde que tenia diez años...  
  
_Bueno, entonces vamos a pararlo  
  
Y antes de que Hermione pudiera impedirlo, Ron se paro en medio de la calle mientras que sacudia los brazos a un autobus que pasaba por la calle a toda velocidad. El autobus paro violentamente, a escasos centimetros de la cara de Ron, de repente, haciendo que todos sus pasajeros cayeran de sus asientos dolorosamente. Ron solo sonrio, mientras que Hermione ponia una cara de " ¿Cómo has hecho eso?" toda sonrojada, haciendo que Ron sonriera mas. Ron subio al autobus, mientras que el chofer lo miraba muy desagradablemente. Hermione subio tras el.  
  
_Perdone el comportamiente de mi esposo. Lo que pasa es que somos nuevos en la ciudad _Se disculpo con el chofer, mientras que Ron sonreia perplejo, sin importarle lo que decia Hermione, ¡Se habia manejado bien en una ciudad muggle!.  
  
_Se, se se_ Dijo el chofer con su voz grotesca y una sonrisa de idiota, mirando de abajo a arriba a Hermione, y babeando. Hermione estaba algo incomoda, y peor, Ron no se daba cuenta de cómo la estaba mirando, ya que solo reia atontado_ Ehhh, preciosa, creo que hay un asiento libre atrás  
  
Ron reacciono, ¿habia escuchado a ese cerdo decirle "preciosa" a su Hermione?, no... No lo iba a permitir ... No iba a dejarlo...  
  
_Escucha, cerdo imbesil_ Dijo, haciendo que Hermione lo mirara asustada y que el chofer dejara de mirar los pechos de Hermione, y se volviera a el con odio_ Vuelves a mirar a MI esposa asi y desearas no haber nacido  
  
_Ah, ¿si?, ¿y quien lo dice?  
  
_Yo estupido _Dijo Ron, haciendo que todo el autobus centrara su atencion en ellos_ SU esposo. ¿ Que te da el derecho de mirarla asi?  
  
_ ¿Mirarla asi?_ Dijo el chofer, señalando a Hermione_ Si parece una prostituta  
  
El rostro de Ron se contrajo de furia repentinamente, y con todo ese odio se abalanzo a la cara del tipo, pegandole con el puño en la cara y haciendo que el labio de este le sangrara. El chofer solo se levanto y con una cara de odio se sento en su asiento y arranco a toda velocidad, pasandose todos los altos y con un rostro de furia contenida.  
Hermione cayo sobre Ron, que la atajo, y agarrandola fuerte de la cintura se sostenia de una manija del techo.  
  
El chofer manejo horas y horas, sin decir una palabra. Todos los pasajeros estaban realmente asustados, nadie hablaba. Hasta que en un momento se escucho un ruido fuerte, como si el piso estuviera sacudiendose, todos los pasajeros se asomaron por las ventanas, para ver que habia por la ventana, y al verlo el chofer aselero mas fuerte: La policia muggle los perseguia a helicoptero.  
  
Ron, aferrado a Hermione mas fuertemente, y besandola para que se calmara, escucho a uno de los pasajeros decir.  
  
_Tienen una camara!, es telenueve, estamos saliendo en vivo por la tele _ Y fue entonces cuando dos sombras se aparecieron en el autobus, dos sombras de magos, sorprendiendo a todo el mundo, mas que nada a Ron y Hermione.  
  
_ ¿Pero que estan haciendo aquí?_ Pregunto Ron asombrado, mientras que el chofer aumentaba la velocidad asustado.  
  
********************Fin del segundo cap.********************************* N/A: Que les parecio???, decidi introducir un poco de accion en este fict, aunque ya van a ver de cómo termina el prox. Cap, es muy gracioso...  
  
Quienes seran las sombras que se aparecieron???Sera Dombledore y su fiel chupamedias McGonnagal??? O serael ministerio de la magia para ayudar a Ron y Hermione??? O quizas....????  
  
Descubranlo en el tercer cap., No se lo pierdan  
  
Este cap. va dedicado a Ana ( icaper 2002) y a Tomy, que lo amo un monton!!!  
  
Besos, Cami Cmi Weasley  
  
DEJEN MENSAJES EN MI LIBRO DE VISITAS O NO SIGO, EHHH???, ES UNA AMENAZA ( JEJEJE, NO SE LA CREAN)  
  
. 


	3. De un lado al otro, terminamos siempre m...

Besarte es un Arte: Una historia de Amor  
  
Capitulo tres: De un lado a otro, terminamos siempre mal  
  
ANTES QUE NADA LEAN ESTA NOTA, LES ACLARARA ALGUNOS PUNTOS:  
  
Hola a todos!, gracias por leer mi fict, siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar este pero la verdad es que estaba mas ocupada haciendo mi otro fict, titulado " Amores en Guerra", un fict parecido a este con las mismas parejas y personajes. Bueno, antes que sigan leyendo quiero aclarar que Ron y Hermione están de segunda luna de miel en Madrid, cosa que no había puesto, tienen veinticinco años y llevan cinco casados, luego de salir de su prestigioso hotel, Ron y Hermione toman un autobús, pero al subir a este el chofer se babea por Hermione y Ron pelea con el, haciendo que el chofer se ponga como loco, arranque el motor y secuestre a todos los del autobús. Cerca de la noche, la policía muggle comienza a perseguirlos y un pasajero grita que telenueve los estaba filmando, fue entonces cuando dos figuras de magos aparecieron en el autobús, sorprendiendo a todos los pasajeros.  
  
*************************************************  
  
_¿Harry?, ¿Ginny?, ¿qué diablos hacen en nuestra luna de miel?_ Grito sorprendida Hermione a las dos personas que habían aparecido en el medio del autobús, produciendo muchos gritos de sorpresa a todos los pasajeros muggles. Una mujer de cabello pelirrojo hasta la cintura, de tan solo veinticuatro años, con una buena figura y un aspecto angelical los miraba furiosa, parecía a punto de estallar, mientras que la figura a su lado de pelo azabache todo revuelto y unos ojos verdes que derretían con solo mirarlos miraba la escena divertido y con una sonrisa en la cara  
  
_RONALD WEASLEY_ Grito Ginny histérica a su hermano_¿Cómo puedes ser tan idiota de no haber sacado tu varita y haber parado este autobús?, tuve que llamar a la nana de James urgente para que lo cuidara y haberme aparecido en tu luna de miel...  
  
_Puedo explicarlo...  
  
_Ayy!, escritor tenias que ser, ¿dónde esta tu cabeza?  
  
_Ginny!, concuerdo perfectamente contigo, sabes el otro día el muy idiota se dejo las llaves de la casa dentro dela casa y cerro la puerta, tardamos tres días en conseguir a un cerrajero mágico  
  
_Lo se, mi hermano es un despistado, aunque te compadezco por haberte casado con el, aunque Harry no es muy inteligente que digamos, con esto de la nueva Selección de Inglaterra en el quiddiuch deja su cabeza en cualquier parte, el otro día, por ejemplo...  
  
_Querida, ¿podrías dejar de criticarnos en este momento?, tenemos a mas de veinte muggles mirándonos y el chofer no deja de acelerar cada vez que decís una palabra..._ La interrumpió Harry, seguía con su sonrisa divertida, señalando al chofer que miraba incrédulo a Ginny y aceleraba cada vez mas fuerte  
  
_Hombres, ¿quién los entiende?, James salió igual..._ Suspiro Ginny_ Bien, paremos este autobús, PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!_ Grito, y el hombre quedo inmovilizado, por lo que el acelerador no estaba mas apretado y el autobús se paro poco a poco  
  
Los muggles pegaron un chillido de terror y los miraron impresionados. Rápido, Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione bajaron del autobús, y antes de que la policía muggle los alcanzara lograron meterse en un callejón oscuro, espiando la escena desde atrás de unos tachos de basura  
  
_Ginny, desinmoviliza al chofer_ Le susurro Hermione, al tiempo que Ginny susurraba el contrahechizo y se podía ver al chofer intentando escapar de los policías muggles que ya habían logrado entrar al autobús  
  
_Mejor marchémonos de aquí_ Susurro Harry, que seguía divertido_ No quiero un interrogatorio con la policía  
  
Miraron el lugar en el que estaban, no era un callejón sin salida, así que salieron corriendo por el otro lado, parecía interminable, hasta que lograron ver un pueblo diminuto, muy pobre y parecía que todo estaba cayéndose en pedazos  
  
_Amor, ¿por qué no mejor todos nos aparecemos cerca del motel en el que están Ron y Herm y pasamos la noche allí? _ Pregunto Ginny, mirando con un poco de miedo a unos hombres que estaban sentados encima de unos tachos de basura y no dejaban de mirarlas a Ginny y a Hermione pervertidamente  
  
_¿Y como llegaremos?, ni siquiera sabemos donde estamos, hermanita_ Dijo Ron, mirándola con disgusto, últimamente Ron y Ginny pelaban mucho, aunque en el fondo sabían que era porque no podían aceptar el hecho de que hubiese acabado el cuarteto todo en familia  
  
_Daa!!, para eso tienes una varita, Ronnie, nos enseñaron a aparecernos en sexto curso..._ Le respondió Ginny con sarcasmo  
  
_Creo que eso fue culpa mía, Ginny, Ron y yo quisimos hacer unas vacaciones a lo muggle, y fue por eso que no trajimos las varitas  
  
_¿¿¿NO TRAJERON SUS VARITAS????,¿¿¿PERO ESTAN LOCOS O QUE???_Grito Ginny sacada y mirándolos con incredulidad  
  
_Amor, baja la voz, ya te están mirando raro_ Le susurro Harry a Ginny, abrazándola por la cintura y tranquilizándola  
  
_Esta bien... Esta bien..._ Ginny trato de tranquilizarse_Veamos si hay un motel por aquí cerca...  
  
_¿Por qué no ustedes van con sus varitas, se aparecen en nuestro hotel y usan nuestro cuarto ?_ Pregunto Ron, rogando que su luna de miel no quedara arruinada por otra pareja, la idea de que su hermana y su mejor amigo se quedaran con ellos no le agradaba mucho  
  
_¿Estas loco?, y dejar a Hermione sola con un maniático como tu, no!, yo y Harry nos quedaremos por lo menos con ustedes hasta que vuelvan a su hotel normal y estemos seguros de que estén sanos y salvos  
  
_Bien, hace mucho que no paso tiempo contigo Ginny_ Sonrió Hermione, a lo que había sido su mejor amiga en toda su trayectoria en Hogwarts y aun lo seguía siendo  
  
_ Hermione, es nuestra luna de miel_ Le reprocho Ron, observando con disgusto como Hermione y Ginny se abrazaban y comenzaban a hablar de lo pesado que era el estar casada  
  
_Bien amigo, parece que quedamos tu y yo_ Suspiro Harry, algo disgustado por el hecho de haber tenido que salir de su cómodo hogar  
  
_Si, ¿cómo supieron que estábamos en ese autobús?_  
  
_La semana pasada fue el cumpleaños de James, tu estuviste allí, y tu padre le regalo un televisor muggle, me parece que le contagio su pasión por los muggles al chico _ Explico Harry_ En fin, hoy estábamos viendo como funcionaba y cuando logramos descubrirlo, inmediatamente apareció en la pantalla la imagen de tu y Hermione abrazados dentro de un autobús, creo que se llamaba... algo con nueve...ehh... Telenueve!, eso es, aparecieron por ese noticiero, así que inmediatamente Ginny llamo a la nana de James y nos aparecimos en el autobús, pensamos que necesitarían nuestra ayuda  
  
_Debí haber traído mi varita_ Murmuro disgustado Ron mientras pateaba furioso al suelo_Lo intente sabes, pero Hermione me sorprendió cuando trataba de esconderlo en uno de mis calzones, nunca creí que lo descubriría allí  
  
_Los calzones son lo primero que las mujeres revisan, Ron_ Rió Harry, haciendo que su amigo también riera  
  
Caminaron un poco mas, no había señales de ningún hotel cerca. Ginny y Hermione seguían conversando animadamente, no parecían tener ninguna preocupación alguna, Ron y Harry ya estaban desesperados, no encontraban desde hacia ya dos horas a ninguna casa ni persona fuera y la noche estaba llegando ya a la una de la madrugada. Después de veinte minutos de andar y andar y de soportar a las chicas hablando de cosas de ellos, ya casi estaban al borde de la locura, cuando de repente su salvación se cruzo, una chica vestida muy escandalizadamente, con tan solo un sostén y una minifalda estaba parada una esquina de la calle. Ron y Harry inocentemente, las chicas seguían distraídas, se acercaron a ella para ver si conocía algún motel donde pudieran pasar la noche  
  
_Disculpe, señorita, ¿sabe donde puede haber un motel cerca? _ Pregunto Ron, acercándose a la chica que lo miraba con una sonrisa sensual  
  
_ Claro que si, rojito_ Dijo la chica acercándose mucho a Ron quien la miraba extrañado por el sobrenombre_ Pero primero... Muéstrame el dinero  
  
¿_¿Qué? _ Preguntaron Harry y Ron extrañados  
  
_El dinero, lindos_ Decía, mirándolos a los dos expectante, como si le tomaran el pelo_ Cobro doscientos por las orgías  
  
_¿Orgías? _ Pregunto Harry, pero de repente pareció comprender lo que la chica quería decir_ Or...Orgias..., Ron, mejor vamonos de aquí, a las chicas no les gustara si nos llegan a ver  
  
_Pero, Harry, ¿qué te sucede?, debemos encontrar un lugar por donde pasar la noche, ¿y que rayos tienen que ver las orgías en todo esto?, yo solo quiero saber donde hay un motel para pasar la noche  
  
_Primero debes darme el dinero, sino no hay sexo  
  
_¿ QUIÉN RAYOS ESTA HABLANDO DE SEXO, MUJER??_ Pregunto Ron, sacado, mirando a la mujer como si estuviera loca  
  
_Ron, creo que es una prostituta_ Le susurro Harry al oído a Ron, sin que la mujer, que ya los miraba furiosa, los oyera  
  
_¿Qué es que?, ahh... uh_ El rostro de Ron cambio de color y observo por el rabillo del ojo a las chicas que seguían conversando animadamente_ Harry, mejor vamonos de aquí, no quiero ser asesinado antes de cumplir los treinta años  
  
_Ehh.. si_ Dijo Harry rápidamente, dándole la espalda a la provocativa mujer. Las chicas parecían estar buscándolos  
  
_ ¿Dónde estaban, amor?_ Pregunto Hermione, una vez que los dos chicos llegaron a su lado, con disimulo  
  
_Por ahí_ respondió Harry, Ron lo miro disgustado, ¿para qué había abierto la bocota?, se notaba siempre a leguas cuando Harry mentía, eso era trabajo de el  
  
_Harry..._ La amargura de las dos chicas en su voz fue muy notoria , bien sabían ellas cuando el chico mentía_¿ Qué hicieron esta vez?  
  
_Nada amor, mira que hora es, debes estar muy cansada_ Ron se acerco a Hermione y la abrazo_ Vamos a seguir buscando un lugar para pasar la noche...  
  
_Si Ginny, mañana debemos llegar temprano a casa, mejor vamonos_ Harry le siguió el juego y también abrazo a su esposa  
  
_Sé cuando me ocultas algo , Ron..._ Le reprocho Hermione, soltándose de el  
  
_Oh, bien confieso_ Ron puso cara de culpabilidad_ Una viejecita se nos cruzo y nos pidió comida, nosotros emocionadísimos_ Si que tenia imaginación este escritor, hacia que sus ojos se aguaran en lagrimas_ buscamos en nuestros bolsillos y tu sabes que dejamos nuestro dinero en el hotel, entonces..._ Hizo una mueca de tristeza infinita_ Nosotros la ayudamos a buscar sobras en la basura...  
  
_Oh, ya, ya Ron_ Lo consoló Hermione abrazándolo y Ron aprovecho y le guineo un ojo a Harry, Ginny estaba de espaldas a el, acariciándole la mejilla a Harry  
  
_Y Hermione, de veras que no me gusta ocultarte cosas, pero es que a ella le daba tanta vergüenza que nos pidió que no dijéramos nada...  
  
_¿De verdad hiciste eso, Harry?_ Pregunto Ginny con una sonrisita y dándole un beso a Harry en los labios  
  
_Sss..Si, Ginny_ Harry esbozo una sonrisa, Ron era muy bueno inventando cosas  
  
_Bien, vamonos_ Dijo Hermione, colgada del brazo de su esposo y caminando hacia delante, Harry y Ginny los siguieron_ Ron estoy tan orgullosa de ti, te quiero mucho  
  
_ Tu sabes que yo t...  
  
_HEY!!!, USTEDES!!, LOS DE LA ORGIA!!_Grito la voz de una chica, mientras que Hermione y Ginny se daban vuelta extrañada y Harry y Ron cerraban los ojos asustados  
  
_Oh...no..._Susurro Ron mientras sentía como la chica se acercaba a ellos con un paso fuerte de sus tacones  
  
_¿¿¿ ME VAN A PAGAR O QUE???_ Les grito en la cara a los dos, llevándose las manos a cintura y taconeando con sus botas de cuero altas  
  
_Ehh...nosotros..ehh_ Harry balbuceaba asustado, mientras que las caras de Ginny y Hermione se ponían rojas del enfado  
  
_¿Pagarte que?_Pregunto Ginny, poniéndose entre medio de la mujer y Harry  
  
_Oh, ya entiendo..._ Dijo la mujer, entrecerrando los ojos_ Solo jugaron conmigo, hicieron perder mi tiempo, ya verán, esto no quedara así, me las pagaran..._ Y con esto les pego una cachetada a Ron y Harry en la mejilla, dejándolos sin habla a los dos  
  
_¿Una viejecita has dicho, Weasley?_ Dijo Hermione cruzándose de brazos muy enfadada y chasqueando la lengua_ Veo que no soy suficiente para ti...  
  
_No Hermione, no paso nada, nos acercamos a ella para preguntarle por el motel..._ Rogó Ron, tomándola del brazo mientras ella salvajemente se sacaba de el  
  
_EN NUESTRA LUNA DE MIEL, RON, TRATAS DE HACERTE EL SIMPATICO CON OTRAS MUJERES... No puedo creerlo, cinco años de casados y ya me engañas con otras..._ Sus ojos ya se crispaba de lagrimas  
  
_Herm, amor... No te pongas así, sabes que eres la única... _ Ron la tomaba del brazo y la acercaba a el, abrazándola, mientras que ella se dejaba y lo abrazaba, aunque no muy cariñosamente_ De veras, no sabia que era una prostituta, solo me acerque para preguntarle por un lugar para dormir y luego Harry se dio cuenta de que era, y ... Nos alejamos corriendo para que ustedes no se enfadaran , ya sabes, debes relajarte, no quería que estuvieras molesta, ¿estas molesta?  
  
_MMnn... no sé, quizás puedas hacer algo al respecto..._ Sonrió Hermione, abrazándolo con dulzura y con una voz sensual  
  
_Grr... Recuerda que esta mi hermanita aquí, gatita...  
  
_Guakk!!!, Ron, ¿podrías hacer eso cuando no hay gente mirando?, chicos, dan nauseas... Se me revolvió él estomago_ Dijo Ginny, haciendo como que vomitaba, mientras que Harry reía (N/A: este chico en mi fict sé esta riendo todo el tiempo...)  
  
_¿Quién pensaría que después de conocerlos y que se hayan estado gastando su tiempo discutiendo hasta los dieciséis años mis mejores amigos terminarían juntos y se dirían esas cosas?_ Decía entre risas_ Pero Gin tiene razón chicos, bien que estén de luna de miel, pero dan nauseas  
  
_¿Será porque desde que llegamos aquí y en nuestra luna de miel todavía no nos hemos acostado?_ Pregunto Ron enfadado y sarcástico mientras que Harry y Ginny estallaban mas y más en risas, abrazados  
  
_UJAJAJAJA..._ Gritaba Ginny eufórica, después de que Ron había dicho eso, y Harry los miraba mas y más incrédulo_¿¿¿ TODA... TODAVIA NO..SE HAN ACOS..ACOSTADO????JAJAJAJA  
  
_Viniendo de ustedes debe ser una especie de record_ Dijo Harry, recordando que no pasaba una noche en Hogwarts sin que Ron y Hermione estuvieran separados  
  
_ Lo es_ Se le escapo a Hermione, y luego se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se tapo la boca avergonzada, mientras que Harry y Ginny reían todavía mas fuerte  
  
_Bueno, ya chicos, vamos a buscar un hotel..._ Dijo Ron, algo enfadado pero con una risita al ver lo sonrojada que estaba su esposa_ Y deja de decir intimidades, Hermione  
  
_Que vergüenza a la naturaleza_Solto Ginny, mientras que seguían caminando y Hermione estaba mas que sonrojada  
  
Pasaron cerca de dos horas, los cuatro caminaban cansados y desesperados por encontrar a alguien o a algún lugar en el donde dormir. Hermione se iba quedado dormida en brazos de Ron, quien la cargaba ya que esta no podía ni caminar. Todos ya estaban perdiendo las esperanzas y pensando dormir en algún lugar de la calle, cuando de repente una sombra se asomo agachada y misterio, caminaba contra el viento con rapidez  
  
_A el, chicos!_ Grito Ginny de repente, apuntando con el dedo a la figura misteriosa. Harry y Ginny corrieron hacia él, mientras que Ron se acercaba despacio, esforzándose porque no se le cayera una muy dormida Hermione  
  
_ Señor, SEÑOR_ Grito Harry, algo eufórico y totalmente maniaco, tomando por los hombros a la figura una vez que lo alcanzaron y sacudiéndolo por los hombros  
  
_Espere, hombre, que no soy de goma.._ El tipo dijo esto en un acento algo extraño, se notaba que no era de por allí  
  
_Ehh, si, lo siento, pero es que no sabe lo mal que lo estoy pasando..._ Harry se desplomo sobre el hombro de aquel extraño y comenzó a sollozar, mientras que el sujeto, extrañado, le daba palmadas torpes en la espalda_ Quiero ir a mi casa!!!...bua,..., mi esposa me esta volviendo loco, la amo pero creo que ya no la soporto, no en este momento de la noche.... Y quiero ver a mi bebe, lo extraño....  
  
_Ya, chamaco, su vida no es facil, ¿no?_ Decia el extraño mirando con reproche al resto y consolando a Harry_ ¿Qué le han hecho, hijos del demonio?, no ven que este hombre esta mal...  
  
_Pues entonces yo también lo estoy_ Sollozo de repente Ron, soltando a Hermione de repente y llendo al otro hombro del extraño a llorar_ Mi hermana y mi cuñado han aparecido en mi luna de miel, estoy perdido... Y aun ni siquiera me he acostado con mi esposa desde que estoy aquí...  
  
_Ya, ya, deberian saber que las mujeres son demonios del infierno..._ El hombre les dio unas palmaditas en la espalda mientras que ellos seguían sollozando y colgados de su cuello  
  
_¿Qué los hombres son todos maricones?_ Grito Hermione, mirando al cielo, algo furiosa ya que había ido a parar al suelo despues de una brusca caida al piso despertando del sueño pervertido que estaba teniendo en brazos de su esposo  
  
_¿Quién me mando a que me gustaran los hombres?_ Ginny miro también al cieo buscando una señal. Luego se acerco al hombre que seguía con los dos maricones en sus hombros_ Disculpe, ¿señor?  
  
_Alejense, almas del demonio, nunca me enamore de una mujer, eso es pecado...  
  
_¿Pues quizas no se haya enamorado porque es gay?_ Puntualizo Hermione sarcasticamente, mirando con reselo como el hombre sostenia a su esposo  
  
_Hmm..._El hombre casparreo disgustad_ Pues que desean  
  
_Pues, no se bien, pero hace como cinco horas que estamos caminando perdidos y la verdad es que me gustaria un estupido lugar para dormir_ Hermione dijo todo esto rapidamente, mientras que Ron se separaba del extraño y abrazaba a Hermione por la cintura y lloraba en su cadera_ Ya, cariño, solo es una mala noche  
  
_Pues tienen un bonito hotel a tres cuadras de aquí, cruzando este callejon, pocos lo saben, esta algo escondido, es privado, ya saben, para parejas...  
  
_Ohh_ El rostro de Ron se seco de repente las lagrimas y brillo raramente_ Entonces quiero ir allí...  
  
_Pervertido, hace dos minutos estabas llorando...  
  
_Se me pasa estando contigo...  
  
_Ronnie...  
  
_Bien, ya me dan nauseas, mejor me voy_ El hombre dijo esto verde por las nauseas_ Adios  
  
_Gracias_ Dijeron lo cuatro, Harry seguía llorando en brazos de Ginny, y fueron a donde el hotel les había señalado  
  
Una cabaña de aspecto agradable se pudo ver una vez que salieron de ese oscuro callejon. Entraron mas contentos que nunca al poder encontrar un lugar donde dormir... o hacer otras cositas despues de cinco horas de viaje. Un conserje de aspecto robusto, pero amigable los esperaba detrás de un muestrador  
  
_Bien_ Ron se lanzo sobre el mostrador deseperado_ Dos habitaciones, cualquiera  
  
_Bien, las dos están en el segundo piso_ respondió amigablemente el conserje_¿Cuánto se piensan quedar?  
  
_Solo esta noche  
  
_Entonces seran... cincuenta dolares con tarjeta, setenta en efectivo_ El conserje extendio su mano en señal de que le dieran el dinero, Ron se llevo las manos al bolsillo  
  
_Ehhh... Yo no traia la plata, Hermione... Tu bolso_ Ron se volvio a Hermione, quien estaba con los ojos a punto de cerrar y parecia estar dormida  
  
_Ehh.. si... mi bolso, aquí..._ Hermione tanteo su mano a su hombro, pero tanteo solo en su ropa_ MI BOLSO!!!  
  
_¿Dónde esta?_ Grito Ron, alarmado  
  
_LO DEJE EN EL AUTOBUS, TENIA TODO EL DINERO DE LA LUNA DE MIEL, MIS DOCUMENTOS...._ Hermione se llevo una mano a la cabeza angustiada_ No preste atencion al bajar, temia que nos agarrara la policia mu... la policia_ Hermione miro rapidamente al coneserje, quien los miraba confundido  
  
_Pues, si no hay dinero..._ El conserje guardo las dos llaves en el armario de donde las había sacado  
  
_NO_Ron parecia mas que alterado_ HARRY, GINNY, ¿Y SU DINERO?  
  
_Salimos sin nada_ respondió friamente Ginny quien ya había tenido demasiado esa noche  
  
_Estee... Por favor, señor, se lo suplico... Debe darnos un cuarto_ Suplico Ron de rodillas  
  
_Es que, deben entenderlo, no puedo  
  
_Señor..._ Hermione se le acerco sensualmente y le tomo la mano, al hombre le cambio la cara_ Se que un buen hombre como usted no nos dejaria en la calle...  
  
_Pues..._ El hombre miro como la mano de Hermione le acariciaba el nudillo_ Buenoooo, quizas pueda hacer algo al respecto, no sera darle una habitacion, pero no es lo mejor...  
  
_Cualquier cosa en la que se pueda dormir_ Repondio agriamente Ron, mirando muy reseloso a el tipo y a Hermione, pensando que si no fuera porque estaba desesperado ya le hubiera dado una buena patada al tipo  
  
Media hora despues Ron y Hermione estaban los dos metidos en una bolsa de dormir, dentro de una carpa que parecia a punto de caerse y en medio de un maldito bosque lleno de basura. A su lado una carpa se movia ritmicamente.  
  
_Bueno... es mejor que dormir en la calle_ Susurro Hermione, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Ron que aun estaba roja por la furia  
  
_Si, despues de que coqueteoaras con ese sujeto_ respondió friamente Ron, dandole la espalda a Hermione y dandose vuelta para el otro lado  
  
_Alguien esta celoso_ Dijo Hermione, con un tono jugeton, abrazando la espalda de Ron_ Ademas deberias de agradecermelo, sino ni siquiera estariamos aquí  
  
_Si, bueno... Pero eres mi esposa, se supone que no debes de coquetear con otros hombre que no sean yo...  
  
_Ohh... Ronnie, soy completa, totalmente solo tuya_ Dijo Hermione, otra vez con su tono jugeton, mientras que Ron se daba vuelta y quedaban frente a frente. Ron se acerco y ppego su nariz a la de ella  
  
_Te amo, ¿ya te lo he dicho?  
  
_Hmm... unas quinientas veces, pero me encanta cuando lo repites  
  
_Te amo, te amo, te amo..._ Ron se acerco a ella y comenzo a besarla, mientras que Hermione esbozaba una sonrisa y se separaba, llevando sus labios a la frente del chico y dandole pequeños besitos  
  
_Oye, mi mama hacia eso... No necesito a otra, quiero a mi esposa_ Ron la tomo por la cintura y lo acerco a sus labios, Hermione los esquivo y lo comenzo a besar en la mejilla, bajando lentamente a su cuello. Ron suspiro  
  
_Asi que ese era tu jueguito_ Le susurro, mientras se tendia boca arriba y Hermione seguía besandole el cuello. Bajo un poco de su cuello y lentamente comenzo a desabrocharle la camisa con la que había estado todo el día  
  
_Te lo prometi ayer, recuerdas_ Susurro Hermione mientras le sacaba agilmente la prenda y comenzaba a lamerle el pecho  
  
_Siii_ Ron la tomo por la cintura y la beso con un beso apacionado, mientras que revolvia su cabello entre sus manos y acariciaba el cuerpo de Hermione. Llego a las tiritas de su sostén, retirandoselo lentamente, aun ella con la remera puesta y sacandolo por abajo. Luego llevo su mano a la remera de la chica, acariciandola por completo, Hermione le sonrio y lo beso nuevamente. Los dos de metieron debajo de la colcha de la bolsa de dormir. Ron se bajo su ultima prenda, mientras que Hermione hacia lo mismo con la de abajo, Hermione se puso sobre el chico, el giro en un brusco movimiento para dejar a la chica abajo cuando....  
  
_ PLAFFF_ Un sonido metalico se escucho antes de que la oscuridad los envolviera por completo, el techo se cayo sobre ellos, aplastandolos completamente  
  
_El tipo dijo que estaba defectuosa_ Susurro Hermione, justo antes de que la oscuridad los envolviera mas y mas.  
  
***************************FIN CAP.3***********************************  
  
N/A: SI!!!!!!!!!!!!, POR FIN CONTINUE BESARTE ES UN ARTE!!!!, jeje, pobres mis personajes....  
  
Personalemente, creo que voy a tardar un poco en continuar este fict, es que estoy mas concentrada en el otro, Amores en Guerra, es mi fict favorito!!!, y ademas tengo que continuar otros...  
  
Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado este cap. se lo dedico especiamente a Ginny Potter Weasley, Icaper, Clavesol, Marta Weasley y Nath.  
  
DEJENME REVIEWS QUE NO SABEN CUANTO ME ANIMAN!!! AH,, Y GRACIAS POR PERDER SU PRECIADO TIEMPO LEYENDO MI FICT... YA NOS LEEMOS, CAMI 


	4. Algo realmente inesperado

Besarte es un Arte: Una historia de amor  
  
Capitulo cuatro: Algo realmente inesperado  
  
El sol brillaba calurosamente y iluminaba la tierra seca con resplandor. Un gran hotel se alzaba entre dos colinas, escondido entre la hierba y los grandes arboles entre los alrededores. Parecia un hotel solo para adultos.  
  
Pero lo que nadie sabia era que dos carpas mas que escondidas entre las colinas, muy cerca de ese hotel, estaban habitadas por dos parejas y que ellas eran de lo mas exterañas.  
  
Mas extraño aun era observar la extreaña figura de las carpas. Mientras una estaba perfectamente parada y en forma de triangulo, la de al lado de esta estaba completamente hundida, y, si la observabas con atencion, podias ver como dos figuras se movian dentro de ella, intentando buscar una salida proxima  
  
_Ron, estamos completamente encerrados, esto no se puede abrir_ Susurro la voz de una chica quien tironeaba el cierre que en la noche anterior no habian intentado abrir_ Ademas, para colmo, no podemos pedir ni gritar ayuda ya que anoche, pensando que hariamos, ya sabes, eso, puse un hechizo silenciador y no encuentro la varita de Ginny para sacarlo  
  
_Perfecto, esto es simplemente perfecto_ Ron gruñio mientras intentaba abrir el cierre de la carpa y empujaba a un lado a la chica desnuda a ciegas_ Estamos en ceompletamente atrapados, desnudos y a oscuras. No nos podemos mover porque no nos alcanza el espacio. Vinimos de luna de miel porque la primera que tuvimos fue un asco, pero esta esta resultando incluso peor... Y para colmo y lo mas importante, no nos hemos tirado desde que llegamos, y de veras, esto de estar asi es sumamente exitante y el no poder hacerlo me da ganas de pegarme un tiro y volverme a casa lo ma spronto posible... Ugg...  
  
_Deja de quejarte, Ron, solo haces las cosas mas pesadas_ Hermione tomo la mano del chico entre las suyas_ Acostemosnos y tratemos de dormir en esto y si quieres nos hacemos algunos mimitos_ Aquí beso a su esposo delicadamente_ Y esperamos a que Ginny o Harry despierten, lo que no creo posible hasta muy entrada la mañana o mediodia, ya que... Bueno_ Aunque fuera en la oscuridad Ron pudo notar el sonrojo de Hermione_ Tu los escuchaste anoche, no puedo creer como grita tu hermana... Ja ja  
  
_¬¬... Matare a Potter, mira que hacerle esas cosas pervertidas..._ Ron se cruzo de brazos mientras se acostaba en la cama seguido de Hermione quien lo abrazo y lo beso en los labios_ Solo tiene veinticuatro años!  
  
_Ron, me estas tomando el pelo?, tu hermana tiene la edad suficiente para montar un show porno si quiere_ Ron parecio alterarse mas despues de esto_ Pero es tu hermana y tu sabes que no lo hara, la conoces...  
  
_Mhmm..._ Ron gruñio como dandole la razon a su esposa  
  
_Ademas, no se de que te quejas, aunque la situacion aquí no es muy buena, por otro ladoe s una experiencia que jamas olvidaras!  
  
_¬¬XXX... si, lo que tu digas, preciosa...  
  
_ Ok, veo que no estas de humor... Encuentra algo mas divertido que hacer...._ Dijo ella alejandose y metiendose en su propia bolsa  
  
_¿Cómo que?_ Pregunto Ron aburrido  
  
_Pues trajiste tu cuaderno aquí, cierto?, lo llevas a todos lados_ Hermione le sonrio_ Mientras yo duermo vos podes prender la linterna_ Le tendio la pequeña linterna negra que el tipo del a recepcion del hotel le habia dado_ Y escribir la historia qe tanto te entusiasma...  
  
_Esta bien_ Dijo Ron divertido y tomo lo que su esposa le daba y le dio un cariñoso beso en el cuello_ Tu siempre piensas en todo...  
  
_Lo se, por algo me case contigo_ Dijo Hermione mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño  
  
_Con el mejor_ Dijo Ron mientras abria el libro  
  
_¬¬...  
  
_Ok, ok, te dejo dormir_ Y con esto Ron, contemplando por ultima vez a su esposa, abrio el cuadernillo y comenzo a escribir con la pluma que Hermione le habia regalado una vez años atrás...  
  
_¿Dónde estuviste?_ La chica de pelo castaño alborotado se volvio al pelirrojo que observaba el fuego de la sala comun de Glyffindor y habia hecho la pregunta  
  
_Ya te lo dije, sali a Hogdsmade con Dean_ Hermione le contesto de mal modo mientras se secaba las lagrimas que corrian por sus mejillas y escondia la cara del pelirrojo. Aun no podia creer lo que Dean le habia dicho, simplemente ella habia confiado tanto en el y lo queria tanto como amigo, y ahora el chico la trataba asi. Todavia no podia olvidarse la frase de su amigo:_ ¿Amigo?, solo estoy atraido por tu cuerpo... Si, eso habia dicho, y aun no queria, no podia creerlo_ Y eso, en que caso, te importa a ti?  
  
_ Me importa porque eres mi amiga y creo que tengo el derecho a protegerte_ El pelirrojo se volvio a la chica que seguia esconciendo sus lagrimas_¿Por qué lloras, Herm?  
  
_No estoy llorando_ Mintio la chica con cierto tono de voz triste y negando con la cabeza, mientras mas lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos  
  
_Oh, Hermione, a mi no me mientes_ Ron se acerco a ella y le puso una mano en el hombro_ Te estuve esperando porque estaba preocupado por ti, Harry tambien... Pero tu sabes que mañana tiene partido de Quiddiutch y no puede ir dormido. Solo quiero decirte que aquí estan tus verdaderos amigos, y a nosotros nos conoces bien desde que tenemos once años...  
  
_¿Com...?_ Hermione miro confusa a Ron, preguntandose como diablos hizo el para enterarse lo que le suecedia a ella. Nada mas que ni siquiera sospechaba que Ron la espiaba y menos que su amigo la conocia, la observaba, la admiraba tanto que ya se habia aprendido como el pensar de Hermione  
  
_Shh!_ Ron puso un dedo sobre los labios de Hermione y limpio sus lgrimas_ Se lo que se te esta cruzando por la cabeza ahora: Decepcion, que estas sola, que no tienes a nadie que realmente te quiera...  
  
_¿Pero como sabes esas cosas?_ Pregunto Hermione aun confusa  
  
_Lo se... Lo se porque soy tu mejor amigo y te conosco demasiado_ Ron le limpio una nueva lagrima que le bajaba por la mejilla a Hermione_ Y me pone muy mal que llores  
  
_Lo... Yo solo... Lo siento_ Hermione estallo en sollozos mientras abrazaba a Ron y este apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de ella_ No quiero que estes mal por mi culpa, no quiero lastimar a nadie...  
  
_Ey, tu no eres la culpable de nada_ Ron rio mientras le golpeaba suavemente el hombro a Hermione y los dos se sentaban en uno de los sofas de la sala comun_ ¿Quieres contarme lo que te sucedió con Dean?  
  
_Esta bien, pero prometeme que no te pondras furioso ni le haras nada_ Hermione le señalo con el dedo  
  
_Pero...  
  
_Prometelo!  
  
_Esta bien, esta bien_ Ron cruzo los dedos por detrás de su espalda_ Lo prometo!  
  
_Esta bien, te lo contare_ Hermione tomo aire y nuevas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos_ Yo queria a Dean realmente como un amigo, su forma de actuar conmigo habia hecho que yo me sintiera tan especial... Como si por primera vez un chico me apreciara por lo que soy y...Fue como si yo me sintiera tan bien, me sintiera tan oregullosa de mi misma... Pues, no lo se, hoy me invito a salir y yo crei que era una salida de amigos, pero..._ Hizo una pausa mientras mas lagrimas salian de sus ojos  
  
_No llores, Herm, cuentame, que sucedió despues_ Ron la abrazo mientras la chica seguia la historia y sollozaba mas fuerte  
  
_ Pues.. se me declaro, me dijo que le gustaba mucho...Y yo, pues, a mi no me gusta Dean, me gusta..._ Hermione se sonrojo y Ron la miro embobado: amaba cuando la chica se sonrojaba, se veia tan debil y bella al mismo tiempo_....Otro, asi que le dije eso y... Su reaccion no fue la que imaginaba. El..el me beso y tuve que pegarle para que me soltara, le grite que era un idiota, que crei que eramos amigos, y el solo me contesto..._ Hermione lloro y abrazo mas fuerte a Ron, como tratando de olvidar lo que el chico le habia dicho  
  
_Dime que te dijo, Herm_ Susurro Ron dulcemente pero al tiempo que apretaba los puños intentando contener la furia que lo invadia  
  
_Me dijo que el solo me habia usado, jamas se habia interesado en mi, solo en mi cuerpo..._ Y en esto se separo de Ron con firmeza_ Lo siento, yo fui la estupida, tu trataste hoy de detenerme, tenias razon_ Con esto lo miro a los ojos_ Esta vez la tonta fui yo, ahora, no te abrumare con mis estupidos problemas y sentimientos, sera mejor que me vaya a dormir  
  
_No, Hermione, soy tu amigo, si me importan tus sentimientos_ Ron la detuvo tomando su mano y haciendo que la chica se sonrojara levemente_ Si estas mal, ahí estare para ti, no importa cual sea el problema  
  
_Oh, Ron_ Hermione se lanzo a sus brazos mientras soltaba un sollozo_ Tu y Harry son lo que mas quiero, ni mis padres ni cualquier otra persona que conosca me reconfortan tanto  
  
_Para eso estan los amigos, Herm_ Susurro Ron mientras se separaba de ella y la miraba a los ojos  
  
_¿Amigos por siempre?_Pregunto Hermione escupiendo su mano y tendiendosela a Ron_ Prometeme que nunca me desfraudaras, Ron  
  
_ Amigos por siempre_ Ron escupio tambien su mano y la estrecho con la de Hermione, quien ahora sonreia entre lagrimas_ Y prometo que jamas hare algo que te arrepienta de haberme elegido como amigo  
  
Ron sonrio cansado y cerro el cuadernillo en el que estaba escribiendo. Lo arrojo a un lado y se acomodo a un lado de la chica, abrazandola por la cintura y apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de esta. Levanto su mano a la altura de los ojos y la miro detenidamente, acariciando la palma y sonriendo.  
  
Y con esa sonrisa se durmio tranquilo, mientras abrazaba a la chica que mas amaba y el techo de la carpa se le pegaba molestamente a la cara.  
  
Una pelirroja desperto de repente, cuando los rayos del sol entraron por la pequeña cortina azul que cubria el techo de la carpa y le daba de lleno en la cara. Giro su cabeza hacia su costado para encontrarse con la cara de un hombre que dormia placidamente y abrazado a su cintura, con el pelo completamente alborotado y el cuerpo desnudo.  
  
Ginny le dio un pequeño beso en la frente mientras salia lentamente de las bolsas de dormir y procuraba no despertarlo. Se vistio rapidamente y salio de la carpa sin hacer ruido. El fuerte sol ilumino su cara y se estiro perezosamente. Fue entoneces, cuando giro su cabeza para encontrarse con la carpa de su mejor amiga y hermano cuando emitio un grito de horror.  
  
Completamente caida la carpa, Ginny penso que Ron y Hermione, al ver los cuerpos figurados tras la tela, habian muerto afixiados o algo por el estilo (N/A: UF!, esta mina se parece a mi madre...jajaja). Con otro grito de terror se acerco rapidamente y toco uno de los cuerpos  
  
_RON, HERMIONE!!_ Grito Ginny histrica al ver que ninguno de ellos se movian. Pero luego toco el pecho que creyo que era de su hermano, y al ver que todavia respiraba se tranquilizo un poco, aunque no del todo. Se giro y camino a u propia carpa, entrando y dejando que la luz pasara y le diera en la cara a Harry  
  
_Maldia sea Gin, sabes que no me gusta cuando me despiertas asi_ Harry tanteo con sus manos, con los ojos todavia cerrados y busco el pie de su esposa. Cuando lo encontro, tironeo de el y hizo que la chica callera a su lado, con una sonrisa en el rostro_ Ja jaja, esta sera mi venganza....  
  
_No, Harry, de veras que no, Ron y Herm..._ Harry se subio a ella y comenzo a hacerle cosquillas_ No, no... n.. jajaajaj!!, basta, Harry, ja jajaaj  
  
_¿Te gusta?, ¿te gusta?_ Preguntaba Harry sonriendo mientras su esposa se revolcaba en el suelo por la risa, pero pronto callo por un beso de Harry apasionado, que la hizo olvidarse por completo de su hermano y su amiga _Oh, Harry..._ Susurro Ginny mientras Harry bajaba por su cuello y comenzaba a quitarle la remera  
  
_Sabes que me gusta mas que hacerlo a la noche?_ Pregunto Harry entre susurros  
  
_¿Qué?_ Dijo Ginny con el mismo tono de voz  
  
_Hacerlo a la mañana_ Dijo Harry con una sonrisa pervertida mientras le pasaba la camisa por arriba de los hombros a Ginny  
  
_Ja ja, Potter, si eres tu un pervertido_ Sonrio Ginny, pero pronto recordo todo como de repente_No Harry, no, no podemos hacerlo ahora...  
  
_¿Por qué no?_ Pregunto Harry extrañado  
  
_Porque, pues, son Ron y Hermione, me parece que se estan ahogando_ Dijo Ginny mientras se separba de el y se ponia la remera  
  
_¿QUÉ?_ Grito Harry mientras a toda velocidad se vestia y salia de la carpa_ ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?  
  
_¬¬XXX...Hombres..._ Susurro Ginny saliendo de la carpa tambien_James salio igual...  
  
_AHHH!!_Grito Harry al ver a la carpa aplastando los cuerpos de sus amigos y dirigiendose al cierre de esta y intentando abrirlo_ No se puede, Gin, esta trabado... No, bua!, no quiero que mueran..._Harry se abalanzo al suelo comenzando a sollozar a la vista furiosa de Ginny  
  
_Sabia que este viaje era un peligro con mi hermano_ Ginny comenzo a gritar par que Ron y Herm la escucharan_RON, SOQUETE INFELIZ, TE MATARE POR MATAR A MI MEJOR AMIGA, CABRON  
  
Pero dentro de la carpa nada se oia devido a cierto hechizo que habia puesto Hermione la noche anterior  
  
_RONALD WEASLEY, CONTESTAME, ESTUPIDO INUTIL_ Ginny gritaba histerica mientras Harry intentaba abrir la carpa sin lograrlo y mas lagrimas corrian desesperadas por sus mejillas_ Potter!, no puedo creerlo, desde que James nacio paresco yo el hombre de la familia, ¿cómo pueden ser los hombres tan maricones?_ Ginny miro al cielo, solto la carpa de entre sus manos y lanzo un gruñido de rabia_ Agg!, pedire ayuda al encargado, ninguno de nosotros sabe el hechizo para abrir esta carpa, para colmo le preste mi varita a Hermione.. Agg!, los matare, lo juro...  
  
_Te espero aquí, sniff.. T-T _ Harry se sento en el piso_ Con los dos cuerpos de mis mejores amigos...  
  
_ ¬¬XXXXXXX..._ Ginny marcho furiosa hacia dentro del hotel. Cualquiera se hubiese asustado de la exprecion que llevaba en la cara.  
  
Un lugar lleno de camionetas, sirenas, voces y gente se podia verentre dos montañas. Era extraño ver etanta gente reunida alli ya que sin lugar a dudas no era un lindo lugar de reunion. Pero mas extraño fue el ver que toda esa multitus rodeaba una carpa que estaba extrañamente caida.  
  
_ Estamos aquí, frente el hotel "Kiss me tonight" donde parece ser que una pareja de veinteañeros quedo atrapada dentro de una carpa_ Una reportera rubia con ondulaciones hablaba frente a una camara de video_ Parece ser que se estan afixiando y aquí esperamos todos impacientes la llegada de los bomberos, quien al abrir la carpa descubriran los tragicos cuerpos muertos y ahogados de esta feliz pareja.  
  
_Corte_ Grito el camarografo_ Excelente Jolie!, este si sera una noticia fenomenal, ya quiero ver los cuerpos recien descuebiertos cuando lleguen los bomberos  
  
_¿A que soy genial?_ Dijo la rubia mientras se acomodaba el cabello en señal de que diosa soy. En ese momento una pelirroja paso furiosa a su lado_ Bean!, prende la camara, es ella... es ella la hermana del chico que esta atrapado alli... _ La reportera sonrio cuando la camara quedo prendida y alcanzo a Ginny quien gritaba histerica a Harry que no dejaba de llorar_ Ey, usted, la hermana del chico que esta atrapado, ¿quiere compartir su angustia con el publico que observa la historia conmovido?_ Pregunto mientras le tendia el miscrofono  
  
_SI, QUIERO_Grito Ginny completamente sacada, quitandole el microfono de las manos a la rubia y acercando la camara que el camarografo le dio asustado a ella, de esa forma que solo se odia ver su cara_ MEJOR QUE ESTES MUERTO, RONALD WEASLEY, PORQUE SINO TE MATO YO!  
  
_Emotivas palabras_ Dijo la reportera cuando recupero el microfono y el camarografo la enfoco a ella_ Ahora, aquí tambiene esta conmigo el mejor amigo de la pareja, que parece muy afectado por la situacion_ Se acerco a Harry quien seguia llorando y le tendio el microfono_ ¿Quiere tambien usted decir algo?  
  
_ Yo.. yo solo... sniff, buaaa!!_ Con esto Harry abrazo a la reportera quien hizo una mueca de asco, pero recordando que estaba frente a la camara sonrio nuevamente_ Quiero q mi bebe!! Jamie!!, Jamie-Pooh, bebe, ¿dónde estas?, te extraño mucho...  
  
_Ahh, si, eso me hace acordar_ Ginny miro enojada a su esposo y ala reportera y les quito el microfono a los dos. Su cara cambio notablemente cuando se dirigio a la camara y su voz tambien, mostrando una mucho mas cariñosa_ James, parece que tardaremos mas tiempo de lo debido aquí, amor, no te procupes por tio Ronnie y tia Hermione, ellos estan muy bien. No te olvides de comer tus verduras y acostarte a las nueve, ni de cepillarte los dientes, ni de cambiarte la ropa interior todos los dias, ni de hablar con extraños, ni de mirar a los dos lados de la calle antes de cruzar, ni ponerte el protector solar si sales afuera porque tu sabes que el sol esta muy fuerte en estos dias, y tambien el saquito de noche si hace frio, no te vayas a refriar, cariño!...  
  
Y asi por mas de tres horas, Ginny estuvo en camara al aire libre dandole recomendaciones a James, quien en ese momento tenia ganas de suicidarse y trataba de apagar el aparato muggle que su abuelo le habia regalado, pero que, por arte de magia, no podia hacerlo  
  
_Y tampoco cuidarte, que si caes en un pozo tienes que esperar a que alguien ete busque, no debes desesperarte y..._ Iba diciendo esto Ginny a la camara, mientras que el camarografo estaba echandose una siesta sobre la tierra. Encima de el la reportera roncaba fuertemente y encima de la reportera Harry seguia llorando desconsoladamente. Fue en eso cuando una voz intererumpio la esena...  
  
Los miles de camarografos, reporteros, helicopteros, mas de cien personas que habia alli se dieron vuelta cuando escucharon la sirena de la ambulancia, que se acercaba a ellos rapidamente.  
  
_Lamentamos el retraso_Dijo al parecer el jefe de los bomberos cuando bajo del camion y se acerco con unas tijeras a la carpa_ Es que primero teniamos que rescatar a este pequeño gatito de un pobre arbol_ Mostro un gatito que llevaba guardado en el bolsillo, parecia extrañamente quemado y machucado  
  
_ "No necesitaba que me rescataran, imbeciles, solo queria espiar a la vecina que se estaba sacando la remera"_ El gatito hizo una mueca pervertida_ "En fin, estos idiotas me bajaron amenzandome con fuego, haciendome caer del arbol y para colmo terminaron quemandome igual. No se si salvan gatos o intentan matarlos. Supongo que este es mi castigo por degenerar tanto... sniff..."  
  
_ Bueno, pues, salvemos a estos pobres inocentes_ Dijo el bombero acercandose con las tijeras  
  
_No, esperen, aun no termino!_ Grito Ginny mientras hablaba a la camara rapidamente_ Y si tropiezas con el pie izquierdo en vez del derecho, recuerda siempre que tienes que apoyar en ese caso primero la mano derecha, y si tropiezas con el pie derecho recuerda que tienes que apoyar esta vez la mano izquierda. Y si te duele, recuerda tomar Ibupirac, que desinfecta las heridas enseguida..  
  
_ Emm, ¿señora?_ Se metio uno de los expectadores de alli_ Me parece que se confundio, Ibupirac sirve para los dolores de cabeza y de panza, para bajar la fiebre, pero no decinfecta las heridas...  
  
_ Por supuesto que desinfecta las heridas_ Respondio Ginny cortante_ Y tambien si te abres la cabeza puedes tomar Ibu Evanol, rapida accion, que cicatriza enseguida...  
  
_ Em, señora_ Dijo otra vez el mismo sujeto  
  
_¿QUÉ?_Pregunto Ginny enojada mientras se daba vuelta  
  
_Ibu Evanol sirve para el malestar femenino, no cicatriza nada, para eso se usan los puntos_ El señor miro asustado a Ginny_ Solo decia la verdad, igual con lo del Ibupirac  
  
_Señor, ¿usted tiene hijos?_ Pregunto Ginny poniendo sus dos manos en su cintura y chasqueando molesta  
  
_No, pero...  
  
_ Bien, no tiene hijos, entonces no se meta con una mujer que sabe el doble de usted y cuida a un niño...  
  
_Pero soy medico_ Respondio el tipo enojado  
  
_ Ahh, se cree la gran cosa por eso, no?_ Pregunto Ginny enojada mientras se acercaba al tipo  
  
_No, yo solo...  
  
_Pues una madre sabe mucho mas que un mediquito..._ Ginny lo miro de arriba abajo con superioridad_ Asi que, por favor, deje de molestarme...¿No ve acaso, que mi esposo esta pasando un momento critico?_ Señalo a Harry, quien ahora reia por la situacion de su esposa y el otro tipo  
  
_Emm  
  
_Bien, ahora que nos entendemos y entiende que yo se mucho mas que usted_ Ginny le dio la espalda mientras le tipo comenzaba a protestar_ Salvemos a mi amiga y AL CABRON ESTUPIDO DE MI HERMANO  
  
_Esta bien, esta bien_ Todos asintieron asustados mirando a Ginny y rapidamente el bombero se acerco con las tijeras y corto de una la entrada de la carpa  
  
_Emm.. solo una duda_ Hablo por primera vez Harry antes de que abrieran la carpa_ ¿NADIE PUDO HABER HECHO ESA IDIOTEZ ANTES DE LLAMAR A LOS BOMBEROS?  
  
Nadie contesto. Todos desviaron su mirada y la centraron en la carpa, que ahora el bombero abria lentamente  
  
Hermione gruñio incomoda cuando rayos de luces le pegaron en su cara. Pero rapidamente analizo la situacon: no podia haber luz, si estaban encerrados...  
  
Todavia sin abrir los ojos movio el brazo de su esposo, quien estaba a su lado y le susurro alto  
  
_Ron, Ron... Hay mucho ruido, me parece que el encantamiento ha cesado..._Hermione lo sacudio  
  
_Que bien, ya me estaba ahogando aquí dentro_ Ron abrio los ojos y los abrio mas al mirar la esena. Su rostro expresaba horror e incredulidad  
  
_Ron, cariño, Ron.. ¿Qué..? ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?_ Grito Hermione en cuanto vio la esena frente a ella: mas de cien personas miraban adentro a ellos, quienes estaban completamente desnudos. Hermione grito y se tapo rapidamente, seguida de Ron  
  
_ A ELLOS! SAQUENLES FOTOS!_ Grito una mujer y enseguida miles y miles de fotografos que ya les habian sacado fotos desnudos, comenzaron a sacar rapidamente  
  
_Sabes?_ Le dijo la reportera a su camarografo que estaba a su lado filmando todo_ Esta es una noticia diez veces mejor que la de los cuerpos muertos...  
  
**************** Fin del Cap. 4****************************  
  
N/A: jajajaja!, que mala soy, lo se, jaja!. Y tarde bastante en actualizar pero no lo se... anoche me vino como una iluminacionde continuar este fict y asi lo hice. No se como habra quedado ni nada, solo espero que eles haya gustado mucho y dejen muchos reviews!!  
  
Este cap. se lo dedico especialmente a todos los lectores de FF. Net y a Anvi Snape  
  
No se cuanto tarde en actualizar nuevamente, ustedes sabes que este fict lo hago muy de vez en cuando  
  
Besos  
  
Cmi Weasley . 


End file.
